lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
ala me ta vole cambia "ala" (there) a "ali" (de espaniol. portuges, e catalan), per elimina la sinonim con "ala" (wing). Jorj *Un idea eselente. Italian conose ance la forma con "i" (ma sin "a"). E "ali" crea un duple bela con "asi". Donce alo a "ali"! Simon *Esta es un colpon! Ce va deveni me canta autonal? Fr: ici / là / là-bas ; Esp: aquí o acá(mova) / ahí /allí(allá) ; Port: aqui(cá) / aí / ali) ; It: qui / li / lagiù ... Me no vera gusta "asi" ( el sona como "así/assim/ainsi" = tal ), me ta preferi "isi" e "ali/ala/ila(?)" o "aci" o "aca" Patric *ai! me ia pensa ce esta ia es un cambia multe simple! ma me ia debe conose ce no cosa es simple! me preferi no cambia parolas ce nos ia ave de la comensa de lfn, si posable. si "ali" es un problem per la poesias de patric, donce "ala" debe es retenida! personal, me no gusta multe parolas ce fini en -i. Jorj ** Un otra solve es cambia "ala" (wing) a "asa" (de portuges), ma el no plase. On pote dise ce la sona de "ala" es plu fasil distinguable de "asi", plu ce la sona de "ali", e ce la cualia de la vocales final de "asi" e "ala" conveni bon a la sensas. La conseta de "asi" es peti e restrinjeda; "ala" es plu grande. Simon *sur "asi": el es de catalan. me eleje el car "aci" es tro simil a "a ci", e pote causa confusa. Jorj *me va recambia "ali" a "ala". pardona multe. Jorj **No es problem per me poesias, me ia es bromante... Si 'asi' es de catalan, nos ta usa el. En ositan es un parola simil : "aici" > fr. "ici"... En port. "asa" es sola per avias, si no, es "ala" (de carnaval, de construida...)Patric **ai - me malcomprende tu broma! me es sempre consernada con la problemes ce deriva de cambias esta tarde en la istoria de lfn! Jorj **nota ce ce me ia evade usa "aci" per evade confusa con "a ci". ma "ala" pote es confusada con "a la"! posable "ali" es vera plu bon. Jorj **La balansa de la razonas sujeste ce "ali" es plu bon. Simon porta *esta fa recorda a me ce me e Simon ia desira cambia porta(door) a porte! Cara Jorj , repensa de esta omonim anoiante! Myaleee **pardona, ma me no vole cambia "porta". cisa *Me no gusta "posable" e Simon no gusta "cisa" (si me era el va coreti)... Me ia pensa a "pote es > pot'es > potes" con asentua en "es"... Gusta? **"Cisa" en se mesma es un parola bela. Me no gusta el, sola car el es un sinonim nonnesada, car "posable" esiste ja. Me suposa ce tu no desira sutrae ance la ajetivo "posable" — donce me no comprende per ce se usa averbal es un problem. Serta, on pote trova du sinifias en "nos come posable esta" ("es posable ce nos come esta", "nos come esta en un manera ce no es nonposable"), ma multe otra averbos ave ance tal distribui. Simon *sur "cisa": me preferi "posable", ma me ia permite "cisa" car un ami ia desira el. la parola deriva de "ci sabe", e indica un poca plu nonsertia (me pensa) Jorj **Me gusta multe la idea ce "cisa" es plu nonserta ce "posable": "cisa" es "just possibly", "just might be the case", "conceivably" e tal cosas. Simon **nos ave alga omonimes, ma poca sinonimes. es no mal si nos ave "cisa" e "posable"! ta *Me no gusta "ta" per la nonreal, me ta preferi "da" (plu dulse, e el evoca un dona/permete/suposa/acorda...) Patric **pardona, ma me no vole cambia "ta". plu ce Si tu ave un umor per elimina omonimes, esce me pote fa un atenta nova de remedia la problem de "than"? :-) ("Me ia reseta un cuantia plu grande de labora ce me espeta ce me no va completi ce me ia desira." = "I received a larger amount of work that I expect I won't complete than I wanted." Ce ce ce.) Me sujeste usa "de como" (o simple "de" cuando clar) per compares nonegalinte. Esta ta es paralel a la usa de "como" per compares egalinte. "Esta es plu bela de acel." "Tu es min alta de me." "Janero ave plu dias de como febrero." Simon *ma ci ta dise un frase como acel??? me ta dise "Me ia reseta plu labora ce me ia desira. Me espeta ce me no pote completi el." **Oce, me ia esajera poca me esemplo per lumina la problem. Ma frases simil (ma min estrema) no es noncomun. Un esemplo: "Me dise plu forte ce tu espeta ce me es asi." Simon **Vera, en posable 30% o 40% de la casos cuando me ia scrive un frase con un compare, me ia nesesa restruturi la frase (o an rescrive el en un modo intera diferente) per evade un resulta confusada par la ambiguia de "ce". Donce cisa me frases es simple tro longa. Ma me ia malcomprende "ce" en frases de otras a la leje prima. Donce cisa me es simple tro reatos contra la ambiguia, tro perfetiste! Simon *espaniol, catalan, italian, e franses ave "de" ante cuantias ("plu de sento cosas"), e "ce" en comparas ("Maria es plu grande ce Josef"). en portuges, los usa "do que" (en lfn: "de la ce") per ambos. *vera, la "ce" en comparas es un junta ce introdui un proposa ("Maria es plu grande ce Josef es grande"), no? **Si tu rescrive la frase en acel manera, donce si, "ce" deveni un junta e introdui un proposa. Ma en "Maria es plu grande ce Josef", el es simple un preposada. La fato ce on pote estende de la frase per cambia "ce" a un junta no sinifia ce el es un junta en la frase plu corta. La frase plu corta an no conteni un suproposa. Simon *ance, nos ave la clari de repete "plu" o "min" ante la "ce" si nesesada. **Si, me tolera "ce" sola par esta razona. Simon *(ma me crede ce on no debe ave plu ce un parola entre "plu" e "ce"!) **Donce ce aveni cuando esta "un parola" ave se descrives propre? "Esta avia es plu bela colorida ce acel." O "plu intensa orgulos e bela colorida ce"? Simon *"plu de" en linguas roman no es compara, e si cuantia (plu de sento), ma pote es "de" en comparas cuando es un elemento parteninte a un grupo : "El más grande de todos" "La plus belle de toutes les femmes" (superlativa), ance en comparas, en italian "Lui è più grande di me". Tecnical, no es impedi a la usa de "de" en loca de "ce" (on compara un de otra) (Cisa nos ta pote tolera la du?) Patric **Triste, "de" es ambigua en multe casos: si me dise "me ave plu libros de el", esce me ave se libros? Simon *Esata!Patric *Entre la linguas construida ce me ia studia — e nos ta esclui asi Toki Pona, ce no pote an espresa compares — LFN es la sola ce no ave un parola distinguida per usa en tal compares. (Cisa esta es un parte de me oposa: el no pare "normal" a me! :-) Cuando on inclui intendeda un problem tan vidable entre la parolas strutural de un lingua construida, la resulta pote perde alga de se valua per un regardor esterna. E jeneral, LFN es estrema atendente per evade misca la sinifias. La sola razona per usa "ce" en compares pare es ce la linguas romanica fa esta. Ma la linguas romanica fa multe otra cosas ce nos no imita. Per ce nos imita esta? Simon *me gusta la compromete ce patric sujeste: usa "ce" o "de", cualce on preferi o nesesa per claria. **Pardona me opina, ma la usa intercambiable de du parolas per "than", cuando ambos ave ja otra sensas, pare an plu confusante. Simon *ma me demanda a me: si la linguas romanica no ave problemes con "ce", per ce es "ce" un problem per lfn? ** LFN es plu lojical e simplinte. El manca alga trucos ce esiste en la linguas romanica per clari tal cosas, como varias gramatical de "ce". El manca ance parlores ci ave el como se lingua propre, donce el manca un arcivo de modos de espresa "normal" en la mente comunial. Simon ***me duta ce la problem de "plu... ce" es solveda par otra trucos en la linguas romanica! Jorj ***La problem no es cambia "plu... ce" ma distingui "plu... ce" de la otra usas de "ce". La linguas romanica cambia frecuente la forma de la verbo en un suproposa introduida par "ce" = "that", per esemplo. Simon *me crede es ce particles como "ce" ave sinifias nonfasil videda, e persones tende confusa los. posable, esta es la razona per ce la particles numeros de latina deveni plu limitada en la linguas romanica! "cuando on nesesa junta du espresas, e on no conose la parola coreta, usa "ce" o "de". :-) **Si on no conose la parola coreta, on no parla bon la lingua. :-) La persones confusa multe parolas (p.e. "its" e "it's" en engles), ma me no ia oserva ce on confusa "what", "which", "that" e "than". En esperanto la parlores comun fa numeros enorme de eras, ma esperanto distingui esta cuatro parolas, e on no confusa los. Como de enferno on pote confusa "what" e "than"? :-) An tal, LFN invita la parlores a confusa los. ***nos no acorda sur esta idea. cuando la parlores era frecuente, es la lingua ce nesesa cambia! Jorj ***No, nos acorda vera. La cosa importante es la defini de "la parola coreta". Esta es simple la bon parola, o ante o pos un cambia. Ma si tu razona ce la parlores no pote distingui la sensas de "ce", donce nos desacorda sur esta punto. Simon *(es vera ce esperanto ave un particle con no sinifia esata?) Jorj **El ave un preposada "je" con no sinifia esata, ma en realia on usa "je" sola en espresas fisada, como per indica la ora o la dato, o pos alga ajetivos como "plen" e "libre". El ave ance un sufisa "-um" ce formi parolas nova con un relata neblos a la radis, como "foliumi" = "browse" (tra un libro: nos manca esta parola en LFN), "brakumi" = "abrasa" (de "brako" = "braso"), "krucumi" = "crusi", "buŝumo" = "paramorde" (de "buŝo" = "boca"), e "cerbumi" = "pensa forte" (de "cerbo" = "serebro"). Simon *me ia pensa frecuente ce "plu" e "ce" no debe es separada. en esta modo, on ta dise (usa tu esemplos a supra) "esta avia es bela colorida plu ce acel" e "intensa orgulos e bela colorida plu ce..." Jorj **Esta ta es eselente. "Plu ce" (e "min ce") ta es espresas nondividable. Simon **"Me ave plu ce me vole dise." — Donce me vole dise plu, o me ave tro? Simon **esta cambia no es bon per "min ce": "el es grande min ce me" es multe strana. Jorj **Me no comprende esta comenta: "plu" e "min" opera en esata la mesma modo, donce si "el es grande plu ce me" es bon, donce ance "el es grande min ce me" es bon, no? Simon *El es min grande ce me (es grande) > El es grande min ce me (es grande). Me trova ce "min ce" e "plu ce" es bon, ance "tan ce" en loca de "tan como" (tan ce = como : El es grande tan ce me = El es grande como me. Patric what? that (rel) that (conj) who? who which? which than es que que que quien quien cual cual que/de pt que que que quem quem qual qual do que/a fr quoi qui/que/lequel que qui qui/que lequel qui/que/lequel que/de it che che che chi che quale che che/di ca que que que qui qui quin el qual que ro ce care ca cine/care care care care ca il que que que qui qui qual le qual que lfn ce ce ce ci ci cual cual ce Simon (cara!): me odi vera la cambia de plu...ce. per favore, mostra a me esemplos de confusa. Jorj *"Me ave plu ce me vole dise." — Donce me vole dise plu, o me ave tro? Simon *"Me dise min forte ce tu pote oia." — Donce tu no pote oia me dise, o me dise "tu pote oia"? Simon *Posable la solve la plu elejente es dise ce "than" es "en compare con", ma permete "ce" como un corti en la casos simple. Me confesa ce la casos simple es la majoria. Simon **en esemplo un, me ta dise "me vole dise plu" o "es plu ce me vole dise" per un de la sinifias. **en esemplo du, me ta dise "me parla min forte afin tu pote oia" per un de la sinifias. ***Tu ia trova un sinifia tre ce me no ia intende, donce la frase ia es an plu ambigua! Me ia intende "I say (less loudly than you can hear) ..." e "I say (less loudly) that you can hear". Simon ***a! me ia pensa ce tu ia era - ma me debe sabe plu bon! donce, sinifia tre no es vera un sinifia tre! sur la du frases ce tu ia intende: frase un no es un frase completa (ce tu sujeste con la "..."). la completa ta sujeste serta la intende de "ce" asi. ance, on ta usa pausas peti en la frase (indicada par virgulas en scrive), como tu sujeste par la brasetas. plu, on pote pone la espresas averbal a la comensa de la frase per claria. ***Frase un no es un frase completa, si, ma el deveni completa si on cambia la verbo a "sujeste" o multe otra verbos. Ma si, cuando un lingua es ambigua, on usa la situa e la asentua vosal per xerca la sinifia intendeda. Esta es un cualia umana! An cuando un frase pare manca tota sinifia, on xerca un manera per comprende el. Simon **en ambos casos, la situa (fisical o la frases presedente) clari la sinifias. me acorda ce la solve la plu elejente ta es usa un espresa como "en compare con", o par la repete de "la plu" o "la min". Jorj **nota ce on pote ance usa espresas como "la seguente:" per clari un de la sinifias de "ce": "me dise la seguente: ..." Jorj *me sujeste ce nos permite la uso de "plu... ce", "... plu ce", e an "plu... plu ce". la mesma per "min". tota sona oce a me e on pote eleje cual on vole per clari o moda. Jorj *regardante "tan... como", me nota ce on pote usa fasil "como" sin "tan". ance, on pote usa "egal... como". Jorj **O an "... a la mesma grado como"! Simon *ance, me sujeste ce nos usa sola "cual" como un parola relativa pos preposadas. Jorj **Eselente. En fato, me ia pensa ce esta es ja la regula, car la gramatica conteni el. Simon *Interesante, es casos do "en compare con" es posable, ma do "ce" no es posable. "Esta es multe peti en compare con acel." Ma "esta es multe plu peti ce acel". La difere semantical entre esta du casos pare minimal. Me conclui ce "plu" e "min" es nesesada per la sinifia comparente de "ce". Simon * ce pensa vos de usa "ca" (de romanian, ultima de latina "quam") per "than", e en loca de "como" en comparas? **me es plu grande ca tu. **me es tan grande ca tu. **me es min grande ca tu. **Me gusta esta idea plu ca me pote dise :-) Ma la usa en loca de "como" nesesa plu considera. "Me es plu grande como tu" ta sinifia ce nos du es plu grande (ca un otra person, evidente par la situa). Esce nos ta dise "esta es la mesma ca acel" o "... como acel"? Si "... ca acel", donce esce "como" perde tota se usas como un averbo relatal? (Un solve posable: "ca" ta sinifia "no como", e donce nos ta pote dise "la simia es forte, ca la ramo sur cual el senta".) Simon * ce pensa vos de usa "cual" en tota casos per la relativa per cosas ("that", "which")? **esta es la cosa cual me intende. **esta es la cosa cual plase me. **esta es la cosa en cual me pone me joalas. **Me gusta multe ance esta sujeste. Simon * ce pensa vos de usa "sa" (de franses "ça") per un pronom elejable per cosas ("it")? **Sur esta me no es tan serta. Me no oposa "sa": sa ta pote es usos per distingui la atores e la cosas en naras. Ma me no persepi un nesesa forte. Cisa nos ta atenta "sa" per alga dias, e vide ce aveni. Simon *nota ce me es multe nonserta de esta ideas! vos conose bon ce me cambia me mente frecuente! :-)